maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blackhole252
Welcome Hello Blackhole252. Welcome to the Magi-Nation Wiki! Thank you for coming to our wiki. As always, feel free to leave messages to any user's talk page. Feel free to create a user page for yourself to post stuff about you (whether in reality or fictionally). Please sign your name to talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the sign button above the edit box to automatically add your name and date. Signing your name allows other editors (and the user whose page you post on) know who has posted which comments. Have fun, enjoy your stay, and watch out for any wild Dream Creatures Welcome again. Lhikan634 22:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Dream creatures I've started the project of compiling a list of dream creatures (see Dream Creature page), and was wondering if you would be able to fill in some dream creatures. I've only gotten about 1/3 of the way through my list that I have, but I know that I'm missing at least 4 dream creatures' names (3 not counting the unnamed slime creature). There were also several dream creatures shown only on the Magi-nation game (magi-nation.net) which I am trying to get images for. If you happen to have some of those along with their names, that would be great : D 23:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Reply: Dream Creatures It's primarily about the show, but any dream creatures from the card game are welcome, too, as they would exist in the universe that the TV show takes place. 22:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Dream Creatures plan If enough information and images can be accumulated, my plan for the dream creatures is to have an individual page per dream creature (linked to from the main Dream Creature page and from the magi who use/uses it). For this to work, though, sufficient quality images of the different dream creatures would need to be accumulated (I have a few of these myself, but not near all of them). Also, for the Guardian Hyren dream creature, I believe there was basically one per realm (with a few exceptions). I'm also a bit busy, so I understand what you mean, but if you have some time, these images would be quite welcome. 00:35, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Nov 29: Userpage Hey, just to make it easier for when you sign your signature, could you create a userpage for yourself? It doesn't really have to do anything more than say "Hi" for all I care, but it does make it easier for when you edit a page for users to get to your talk page through your userpage. Or, you might think about changing your signature to be like "Blackhole252 19:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC)" and not create a userpage. Anyway, thanks again for helping. By the way, you're mentioned on the front page :D 19:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Mar 9: Updates Hey, just wanted to tell you about some updates the site's had in layup: for one, there's now a favicon, color-coordinated front page text and Monaco skin (that's the coloration of the top bar thing and the sidebar titles), and a Character Infobox template for the pages. Oh, if you have access to some of Furok's attacks for his page, that'd be great, since I think that's the last bit of information that page is lacking at the moment. 23:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) May 29: Screenshots Hey, I'm finally getting some progress on some Dream Creatures and Hyrens. Since you have the videos (I can only find 2 episodes online, which is odd), I was wondering if you would be able to make screenshots of the Guardian Hyrens and the Mythicore. I already have some of the Arderial Guardian Hyren when he was mutated as well as a full-body screen of the D'resh Hyren. 13:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... do you happen to have it on DVD or VHS? I know DVD's can be used on the computer, and most computers can take computer screenshots. If you're able to do that, it might be less likely to be blurry. 22:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I do know a way around that. If you have a video camera that can plug into your TV, you can record the parts from VHS to the camera, and then from the camera to the computer to take the picture. It can take a bit longer, but can produce better-quality pictures if you wish to do that. 13:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) June 8: Screenshots The Episode 1 screenshots are pretty good. I've got a list of images I'm looking for here. Do you think you would be able to obtain some of them? *Weave Arboll (appears in the episode when they go to the weave, I think, possibly the episode right after going to Cald. *Shirdor (from when Orwin magines him so it'd be clearer than the ones I have; it would be nice if it was a full-body pic showing his head) *Shadow Shirdor (same as above) *Guardian Hyrens (as it seems very few were made into cards; I have Arderial and D'resh screens only) *Primroot (no other images exist, it seems) The non-guardian hyren ones are especially wanted since pages exist for them (or, in the case of Weave Arboll, the image is needed to create the page). Oh, and you'll probably notice that the wiki has undergone a bit of appearance changes lately. 17:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Renewed editing I noticed that you did a good amount of work for this wiki at the beginning of its run. I thought I'd mention to you that this wiki is far more developed than it was back then, although it's pretty much only been updated in terms of Magi-Nation's CCG and GBC games. If you feel so inclined, I wouldn't mind at all if you felt like adding anything TV Series related. A wiki is always better off making known as much information related to the series as possible, after all. In any case, your early contributions to this wiki are noticed and appreciated. 07:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC)